Boy from School
by droidgirl
Summary: "How did the Skovox Blitzer end up in the school where I teach? Why there?" She looked up and shot him a dirty, knowing look. "The school has been there for years. No aliens, no strange happenings…I don't see you for one week and the fellow suddenly decides he's in need of a proper secondary school education!" Based on Trailer for episode 8x06 "The Caretaker"


**Boy From School**

She wasn't seeing straight as she pushed the doors of the TARDIS open; it was mostly a side effect of the rage she was experiencing.

"The girl has feelings you know?" He called out as he shrugged off the long brown coat he had been wearing all day, shedding it on the floor with a grimace.

"Damn right I do!" Clara started hotly, her heels clicking down the grated stairs.

"She's an old ship, you can't go around shoving her." The Timelord continued, circling around the console towards the schoolteacher.

The girl in question paused, considering his words for a second. She couldn't keep the derisive laugh from slipping past her teeth.

The Doctor halted in his steps and tilted his head to the side, the fingers of his right hand grazing the surface of his ship.

"I'm not the best judge of human reactions, but I get the feeling we're talking about different things." He said quietly.

"I just...I don't understand." Clara sank down onto the second-last step, digging the palms of her hands into her eyes. "Why were you at my school?"

"There was a Skovox Blitzer and..." He began.

"How did the Skovox Blitzer end up in the school where I teach? Why there?" She looked up and shot him a dirty, knowing look. "The school has been there for years. No aliens, no strange happenings…I don't see you for one week and the fellow suddenly decides he's in need of a proper secondary school education!"

The Doctor had the grace to look uncomfortable.

"How would I know?" He turned away with a suspicious shuffle. "We weren't exactly pals."

"Doctor, I'm warning you, do not treat me like I'm a drooling idiot..."

Whatever she meant to say stuck in her chest as his eyes focused back on her.

"You warn me?" He asked, moving swiftly across the TARDIS floor to tower over her. "And what, pray, will your threat _be_ exactly?"

"I wasn't..." Clara stood up and began to back away, only to find herself held firmly in place by his long fingers on her upper arms.

"Will you threaten to remove yourself from me?" He asked, voice low and gravelly, shrinking the gap between the two of them by stepping closer. "Because quite frankly, as I'm sure you're aware by now, that doesn't work for me."

"So you admit it - you planted that maniacal killer as some twisted excuse to show up," Clara found herself saying against her better judgment.

They stared at each other a long time, a wordless stand down between the ancient being and the young woman.

"I'm not the man I was before Clara. Or the man before that." He enunciated each word clearly. "I am _not_ going to pine away uselessly for what is _mine_, and I don't intend to let you go. I'd like to see anyone try to make me…anyone including you."

The Doctor released his hold on her and stepped back, turning to rest his palms along the edges of the TARDIS console.

Clara crossed her arms, unconsciously rubbing the places where he had touched her.

"You said you weren't my boyfriend." She tried to keep her voice steady.

"I also said that wasn't your mistake." He huffed, suddenly less like a looming, oncoming storm and more like an exasperated man. "Woman. I don't know how you interpreted that but I didn't bloody mean you should start seeing someone else."

"Well what do you bloody mean then?" Clara's voice became a little more high pitched.

Thin shoulder blades moved under a black blazer as the Doctor took deep breaths. Normally, Clara would have smiled at his flustered state; instead, she found herself riveted.

"It's not your mistake that I'm not your boyfriend. The mistake is mine." He said at last, turning back to her. "The old version of me was too scared of himself - myself - of my past. I've lost...everyone. Everything. I was too scared to tell you because...well…to be honest, I don't know anymore."

She stared at him.

"Look at you. All eyes." He said as he studied her. "You've been a part of me for so long. So very long Clara, even if you don't necessarily remember all of it."

He reached out to touch her face, but as his fingertips grazed her temple, her eyes snapped shut in shock at a memory she hadn't been aware she had…or at least, she had only seem glimpses of it in her dreams, but never with such clarity.

She could almost taste the Doctor on her tongue again, feel her lips still tingling from their kiss; she could almost feel the cold draught of a winter long past, sneaking in through ancient latticed windows.

"I suppose you could call me manipulative." His grin edged on the bitter. "Somehow, I cannot bring myself to care."

"Doctor..." She whispered, reaching for him.

He took her hand and drew her into his arms. Dipping his head low, he slanted his mouth against hers in a desperate and hungry kiss, fingers drifting and burying themselves in her hair.

* * *

><p>It was a lot to deal with.<p>

For one, there was an alien that had - up till only about two hours ago - tried to kill her and all her students. There was a good chance her boyfriend was in the hospital with a broken leg.

Oh God, her _boyfriend._

The Doctor stiffened as that thought popped into her mind.

"To be clear, the only "boyfriend" you have," the Doctor murmured, pulling away to look her square in the eye, "Is me. Not that you should ever call me something as frivolous as your 'boyfriend'. I will accept "Partner"."

"You know what," Clara sputtered. "You still brought a monster to my school and endangered everyone in it. I'm not sure how I feel about that. And don't go readin' my mind without my permission. That's just…rude."

"Would you like me to apologize?" he asked, resisting her attempts to pull away. Wrapping his arms around her waist, his mouth found hers once again, making it incredibly difficult for her to form coherent thoughts.

* * *

><p>Clara would have been lying to herself if she said she had never wondered what the Doctor was like in bed.<p>

With the Timelord she had met, the one before with the younger face, she had assumed that sex would have alternated between playful and intense. It would have been energetic, and they would probably have tried at least a dozen positions for the first twenty-four hours. At least.

With the current Doctor, she found herself imagining a lover who took his time exercising a long lifetime of experience on her, taking his time to make her moan and squirm with slow strokes and careful touches.

Clara was half right – he definitely and obviously had a lifetime of experience.

What she had gotten wrong however, was the fact that this Doctor wasn't quite gentle. Guiding her into his bedroom, with one hand tangled in her hair, he had drawn her head backwards, giving himself full access to her neck. With the other, he made short work of the buttons on her blouse before reaching up to pinch at her nipples.

His mouth slid further down, nibbling at her skin with his sharp teeth, never really biting down hard enough to hurt, but just enough to set her nerves on fire.

When he finally got down to the business of fucking her – his thrusts were indeed slow and careful, Every move was deliberated, calculated to leave her crazed with want. With both hands, he had her wrists pinned down to the mattress beside her head.

"Don't close your eyes, look at me," he commanded, his own breath uneven and frantic. With much effort, her eyes fluttered open to look up at him. He smiled his sharp smile.

"That's a good girl…"

"Doctor…" she gasped, past caring about anything and everything, "Please…"

"Please what?" he demanded.

"Please…please…" she breathed, still holding his gaze as he had wanted, "Let me come…"

"Well…since you asked so nicely…" he smirked, and drove into her with greater force, digging his bony hips into her inner thighs.

She screamed as she came; he followed very shortly after, losing the tenuous hold he had on his self-control as he collapsed against her with a loud cry.

* * *

><p>"You know," she said later as she searched for her underwear in the chaos they had made of his bedroom. "Mind blowing sex aside, getting my attention by sticking a homicidal robot in my school was really awful."<p>

"But you must admit," he smirked at her as he put on his shirt. "As a strategy, it was quite effective."

"Ugh. I have to go see Danny." She said, giving up on her fruitless search for her panties.

She didn't see him coming, but the Doctor was suddenly right behind her, growling in her ear.

"I don't really see any reason why you would ever need to see him again."

"Don't get medieval on me." She said, turning around and gently shoving the Timelord's chest. "I have to break up with the man. It's only fair."

The Doctor stared sulkily at her, but his gaze softened. Reaching up, he twined a lock of her hair in his fingers.

"I don't want to lose you." He said earnestly.

"I don't think you can," she sounded almost sad. "I keep dying, but I seem to keep finding my way back to you."

He regarded her silently, and at last, he nodded once, before he started for the console room.

"Well if you want to give the boy a call and tell him it's over, do it quickly." He threw a grin over his shoulder. "I've got our day planned."

Clara rolled her eyes.

But couldn't keep herself from smiling back at him.


End file.
